Dentro de la piedra
by Andy Black Riddle
Summary: 25 años separados. Dos acontecimientos. Un cumpleaños. '…Pero las mejillas de Lily habían adquirido el color de un tomate. Enterró el rostro en su delgado pecho y murmuró: "Bueno… eh… ummmm… sólo tienes que… eh… e-hem… besarla."…' •Traducción. Kirin K•


Un one-shot de Snape y Lily pensado para el 9 de enero... con un poco de atraso.

¡Pero espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro de la piedra<strong>

**(Inside the Stone)**

Escrito por: _Kirin K_

Traducción: _Andy Black Riddle_

-:-:-:-:-

25 años separados. Dos acontecimientos. Un cumpleaños.

'…Pero las mejillas de Lily habían adquirido el color de un tomate. Enterró el rostro en su delgado pecho y murmuró:

"Bueno… eh… ummmm… sólo tienes que… eh… e-hem… besarla."… '

* * *

><p>...<p>

El reloj marcó la medianoche.

Pero la alta figura que se encontraba reclinada en el sillón de cuero negro, no pareció notar el cambio del día. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que permanecía quieto como una estatua de mármol, excepto por su mano elegante, que sostenía una copa de cristal llena de vino de elfo. Sus ojos oscuros miraban sin ver la llamas danzantes, que abrazaban sin piedad los largos troncos atrapados en la chimenea.

La madera, al parecer rígida y fuerte, se quebró ante la suave caricia de las llamas.

Suspiró.

Vaciando de un trago el contenido del vaso, Severus se puso de pie.

Avanzó lentamente, olvidando su decidido caminar, y depositó el vaso vacío sobre el mueble de madera. La pálida luz de luna que brillaba a través de la ventana tiñó el cristal con un brillo fantasmagórico. El espía dentro de él, instintivamente, comenzó a escudriñar los alrededores.

Hogwarts estaba tan silencioso como una tumba. Enmarcado por la alta ventana de la oficina del Director, el cautivante paisaje se teñía de plata por la luz de la luna. Los terrenos brillaban, iluminando los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Sin embargo, su fantasmal esplendor no despertaba el interés del dueño del lugar. Hacía tiempo que su corazón había perdido la capacidad de apreciar la belleza.

Su corazón de madera. Que había ardido. Y se había quebrado.

Y se había convertido… en una piedra.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

–_Sev, vamos. ¡Eres tan lento como el profesor Binns! ¡Nos atraparán! –gritó la niña de trece años, envuelta en una gruesa capa. Su cabello rojo danzando, al tiempo que subía con dificultad la pendiente hacia el gran árbol que se encontraba al lado del lago._

–_¿Cuál es el apuro? No es como si tu preciosa McGonagall estuviera patrullando –replicó, arrastrando las palabras, el pálido muchacho de cabello negro que caminaba lentamente tras ella. Casi demasiado lentamente… como si quisiera extender cada segundo hasta volverlo eterno–. Confía en mí, muy probablemente Slughorn esté durmiendo en algún rincón._

_Lily resopló, enfurruñada, y regresó hacia el muchacho, quien sonreía con suficiencia._

–_Oh, eres imposible, ¿lo sabías? –su expresión hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el pálido rostro del muchacho de trece años, antes que éste soltara un grito de asombro cuando las pequeñas manos de la pelirroja se apoyaron en su espalda… para conducirlo, o en realidad, empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas–. ¡Camina-más-rápido-Severus!_

_Poniendo los ojos en blanco, accedió. Como siempre._

_..._

* * *

><p>...<p>

Una buena noche de sueño era un lujo poco común que raras veces podía darse. Severus, el recientemente instalado director de Hogwarts, se encontraba sentado tras el largo escritorio de madera. Contrariamente al desorden que mostraba gracias a su anterior ocupante, el escritorio lucía prácticamente vacío, excepto por una pila de papeles, una solitaria pluma de cuervo… y una pequeña piedra de río, increíblemente negra.

Sus ojos, similares a túneles, estaban fijos en aquel último objeto. Por una fracción de segundo, el hombre solitario y amargado, permitió que un atisbo de esperanza inundara su corazón helado. Levantó una pálida mano y rozó con sus largos dedos la suave superficie de la roca, casi como si tuviera miedo de tocar aquel objeto, notablemente inofensivo.

Desde su alma vacía, sus delgados labios susurraron en la habitación vacía:

–…Lily.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Casi arrastrado por la delgada pelirroja que ya estaba sin aliento, el muchacho, igualmente delgado, llegó al árbol que se encontraba a un lado del lago congelado. Se sentaron juntos, reclinándose contra el grueso tronco, contemplando el brillo plateado del paisaje._

–_¿No es la cosa más bella del mundo? –murmuró la chica. Su aliento cálido danzaba en el aire gélido. Mechones de su cabello rojo se habían desprendido de su cola de caballo. Su rostro pecoso y sonrosado había enrojecido por la larga caminata._

–…_Sí, supongo –susurró de manera casi inaudible el muchacho de cabello negro, mientras la sangre se agolpaba en sus pálidas mejillas. Nadie sabía que la cosa más bella para él no podía compararse con la nieve brillante._

_Lily volteó a mirar a Severus. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción._

–_Espero que no tengas demasiado frío, Sev. Tenemos que esperar aquí unos minutos más. Por favor, dime que esperarás conmigo. Por favor._

_Se acercó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras abrazaba con fuerza uno de sus largos brazos, sujetándolo como si de un prisionero se tratara._

_El rubor en su rostro aumentó cuando ella lo tocó. Severus suplicó a Merlín que no lo notara. Finalmente, masculló:_

–_Lo haces ver como si tuviera elección._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Cuidadosamente, colocó sus dedos sobre la suave superficie negra. Se sentía fría al tacto. Severus suspiró mientras tomaba la piedra y la depositaba en la palma de su mano. Cerró sus ojos cansados y apretó la roca con fuerza.

La habitación estaba en silencio, excepto por el tic-tac del reloj y el crujir de la madera en la chimenea. Pero su vacío corazón estaba gritando. Aullando. Llorando.

_Ábrela. Por favor, Lily. Ábrela por mí._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

–_Bien. Es el momento –declaró Lily–. Cierra los ojos, Sev. Dame la mano._

_Sin preguntar, lo hizo. Su corazoncito de trece años comenzó a latir con fuerza. Severus Snape era cualquier cosa menos tonto. Era capaz de adivinar lo que estaba haciendo. Había hecho lo mismo por los últimos cuatro años, desde que se habían conocido. Pero cada año, él se rehusaba a permitirse creer, o incluso esperar, que ella repitiera aquel gesto inusual. __Porque sería demasiado doloroso si algún día decidía no hacerlo más._

_Algo frío y suave fue depositado en la palma de su mano. Ella cubrió con sus pequeñas manos la suya y la apretó con fuerza._

–_Feliz cumpleaños dos minutos adelantado, Sev._

_Con los ojos todavía cerrados y su mano todavía en las suyas, Severus rió._

–_¿Dos minutos adelantado? ¿Por qué no podíamos esperar dos minutos más?_

–_Abre los ojos. _

_Soltó sus manos y lo miró, expectante._

_En su palma había una roca de río, increíblemente negra._

–_Eh… Gracias, Lily –murmuró._

_Si era honesto consigo mismo, la roca parecía una elección un tanto extraña para un regalo de cumpleaños. Pero a Severus no podía importarle menos. Mientras ella recordara su cumpleaños, nada más importaba._

_Sin embargo, su simple aceptación pareció molestar a la pelirroja en cuestión._

–_¡Oh, vamos! ¿No te preguntas qué es? –dijo Lily irritada, haciendo un mohín._

_Asombrado, el muchacho contempló a la molesta niña en enfrente de él, completamente perplejo._

–_¿Qué quieres decir, Lily? Es… una roca… ¿no?_

–_¿Por qué te daría una roca por tu cumpleaños?_

_Lily lo miró como si la respuesta saltara a la vista. Para consternación de Severus, su confusión también resultaba evidente. Viendo la expresión de completa perplejidad que raramente se reflejaba en el rostro del joven Slytherin, la chica rompió a reír… y abrazó fuertemente al muchacho._

–_Espera un minuto más, Sev. Ya lo verás._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

La piedra negra permanecía inmóvil en la palma de su mano. Las llamas parpadeantes reflejaban vagamente su rostro, demasiado demacrado para su edad, sobre la suave superficie.

Lentamente, dolorosamente, Severus levantó su mano.

Sus labios agrietados tocaron… y presionaron la piedra, fría y dura.

…Permaneció fría.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_El reloj dio la primera campanada._

_Completamente sorprendido, el muchacho de cabello negro contempló cómo la piedra en su mano cambiaba lentamente… a algo plateado. Tras dos campanadas más del reloj, la roca se convirtió por completo en un sencillo relicario de plata. __A su lado, la delgada muchacha no cabía en sí de felicidad (1). __Sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción y orgullo, mientras sus brazos envolvían con fuerza el delgado torso del chico, casi asfixiándolo. Sin embargo, al muchacho no le importaba en lo absoluto._

–_Ábrelo, Sev. ¡Ábrelo!_

_Lily sonreía locamente como un gato de Cheshire._

_Sin preguntar, lo hizo._

…_Y se encontró con una sonrisa igual de brillante… y una sonrisita tímida. Cuidadosamente ubicada dentro del marco de plata, había una fotografía mágica de ambos. Ella lo había amenazado verbalmente y arrastrado físicamente a una casa de fotos del Callejón Diagon para lograr tomarla mientras hacían las compras para la escuela. Severus tragó con dificultad y miró a la orgullosa muchacha que se encontraba a su lado con pura admiración._

_Su silencio hizo pensar a Lily que debía explicarse, así que lo hizo con rapidez:_

–_Lo sé. Lo sé. Eres un chico y no usas relicarios. Lo entiendo. Por eso se convertirá en esto una vez al año. En tu cumpleaños. ¿Lo ves? De esta forma, siempre te recordará este día. Parece que nunca recuerdas tu propio cumpleaños. ¡No sé qué harías sin mí!_

_Pero él estaba sin habla. No había palabras que pudieran explicar lo mucho que su brillantez lo desconcertaba y lo asombraba al mismo tiempo; que su amistad era la única fuente de felicidad que él había conocido; que ella era realmente la cosa más bella del mundo ante sus ojos…_

_Todo lo que pudo decir fue:_

–_No quiero saberlo._

_Viendo que se sonrojaba, cambió de tema. No quería arriesgarse a perder el único refugio seguro de su vida._

–_Esto corresponde por lo menos al nivel de sexto año de Encantamientos y Transformaciones, Lily. Serás la mejor estudiante que hubo aquí._

–_Mira quién habla. Tú eres el mejor en todas las clases, Sev. No yo. Pero gracias de todas formas._

_Le dirigió otra brillante sonrisa._

–_¿Dijiste que se vuelve un relicario en mi cumpleaños? ¿Y qué pasa si… quiero… eh… abrirlo… más a menudo?_

_Severus sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Bajó la cabeza e intentó cubrir su rostro, violentamente sonrojado, con las cortinas de su cabello negro._

_Pero las mejillas de Lily habían adquirido el color de un tomate. Enterró el rostro en su delgado pecho y murmuró:_

–_Bueno… eh… ummmm… sólo tienes que… eh… e-hem… besarla._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

La fría piedra permaneció fría, sin cambios, sin movimiento. De la misma forma que había estado por casi veinte años. Aun así, el dolor era tan fresco, tan crudo y tan salvaje como la primera vez que la roca falló en transformarse.

El primer año que su magia se fue.

El primer año que Lily… no estuvo.

Muchas veces besaba y volvía a besar la insensible roca, rogándole a los dioses que le permitieran un último vistazo de _ellos_. Muchas veces rugía de dolor, y trataba de abrir la piedra con sus manos, hasta arrancarse las uñas. Muchas veces gritaba con furia y sujetaba la diminuta piedra mientras la apuntaba con su varita, listo para convertirla en polvo.

Y aun así, cada vez, bajaba su varita y se arrodillaba en el suelo, sujetando la fría roca sobre su helado corazón.

Un corazón que no era diferente a aquella roca. Un corazón que ferozmente guardaba y ocultaba la frágil imagen de dos niños felices dentro de su sólida e impenetrable coraza.

Severus no tenía más lágrimas para derramar. Llorar también era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Sentía el calor en sus ojos, pero incluso sus lágrimas permanecían congeladas. Tragando en seco, intentando librarse del nudo en su garganta, el hombre vacío se puso lentamente de pie, la roca apretada en su mano, y volvió a sentarse en el gran sillón de cuero.

El reloj seguía sonando.

Las llamas continuaban quemando.

Él permaneció inmóvil.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

–_¿Lily?_

–_Ummm, ¿Sev?_

–_Mírame._

–_No._

–_No seas tonta. Deja de ocultar tu rostro en mi pecho. Mírame._

–_¿Y si no lo hago?_

–_Entonces… –De repente las manos del chico se introdujeron debajo de su gruesa capa y sujetaron su cintura. Sabía que ella tenía cosquillas. Y sabía que ésa había sido siempre su última carta… y, de una manera muy Slytherin, su excusa para estar más cerca de ella… de lo que debería–. Entonces reirás hasta morir. _

_Severus comenzó a hacer cosquillas a la pelirroja, quien chilló y comenzó a reír, tratando en vano de alejarse de él._

–_¡Detente, Sev! ¡Detenteeee!_

_No lo hizo. No quería dejarla ir. No todavía._

–_Por… fa… vor. De… tente. Ja ja ja ja. Detente._

–_¿Me mirarás ahora?_

–_De… ten… te._

–_¿Me mira…? ¡Ay!_

_La sangre comenzó a emanar de su nariz, ya torcida. En un desesperado intento de escapar, el codo de Lily había aterrizado… en la parte más odiada por Severus. El pálido muchacho dejó de sujetarla y se tomó instintivamente el hueso roto. La risa de Lily se volvió un grito ahogado._

–_¡Oh, Merlín, Sev! Oh, Dios. Lo siento. No quise hacerlo. Oh, Dios –tartamudeó. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos verdes y comenzaron a caer con rapidez–. Déjame ver, por favor. Déjame verla._

_Como siempre, hizo lo que le pedía. _

_Mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su afligido rostro, la chica respiró profundamente y apuntó con su varita a la nariz sangrante. Se sorbió la nariz ligeramente y preguntó, en voz baja pero decidida:_

–_Puedo arreglarlo. ¿Confías en mí?_

_Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron profundamente en los suyos. Y el muchacho declaró con determinación, con firmeza… con orgullo:_

–_Siempre._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

El fuerte crujido de un tronco en la chimenea hizo que abriera sus profundos ojos. Apretando con fuerza la roca en su mano, como si tratara de sentir a través de su piel toda la felicidad perdida hacía tiempo que la piedra guardaba en su interior, agitó cuidadosamente su muñeca.

–_Expecto Patronum_.

Un chorro de luz plateada salió de su varita, creando la forma fantasmal de una sierva galopante. Trotó grácilmente y se detuvo justo frente a él. Sus ojos tristes se posaron en la larga figura fantasmagórica. La cierva se aproximó sólo un poco, ladeando la cabeza, mirando con curiosidad a su creador. Lentamente, bajó la cabeza y frotó con suavidad su puño cerrado.

El solitario espía sintió que el nudo volvía a apretarse en su garganta. Levantó la mano para tocar a la hermosa cierva. Pero el rayo de luz voló y flotó en el aire a su alrededor. Intocable. Inalcanzable.

_Muerta_.

Sintiendo miles de dagas clavarse en su corazón, se lanzó hacia adelante, saltando de la silla. Se arrodilló en el suelo. Abriendo los brazos, intentó atrapar a la figura fantasmal. Intentó tocarla. Abrazarla. Sentirla.

Sentirla a ella.

Sus labios susurraron, destrozado… pidiendo… implorando.

–Quédate. Sólo un poco más. Quédate conmigo.

Pero la cierva plateada se evaporó, del mismo modo que los recuerdos felices en su corazón.

Gritó.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

–_¿Te sientes mejor ahora?_

–_Sí… Estoy bien._

–_Lo siento._

–_Ya déjalo, Lily. En serio._

_El muchacho sujetó con más fuerza a la pelirroja. Todavía estaban acurrucados detrás del árbol._

–_¿Por qué querías que te mirara? –murmuró Lily suavemente._

_Su rostro estaba pegado a su pecho, oculto por brillantes mechones de cabello rojo._

_Él deseó que no escuchara su corazón latir desenfrenado. Se preguntó si debería decirle. Se preguntó si… podría. Severus suspiró y reunió todo el coraje que sabía que no tenía._

–_Porque… Porque quería decirte lo mucho que me gusta… –El chico tragó y murmuró, derrotado– …este regalo._

_Esta vez, Lily levantó la mirada._

–_Me alegra que te gustara._

_Sus gruesos labios le regalaron la más brillante sonrisa, que hizo que la nieve resplandeciente empequeñeciera._

_Severus tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no inclinarse allí mismo y juntar sus delgados labios con los suyos. Aquel pensamiento le produjo en nudo en el estómago y un escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo. Tembló._

_Inmediatamente, los ojos verdes de Lily se llenaron de decepción. Murmuró suavemente:_

–_Oh, ¿tienes frío? ¿Quieres que entremos ya?_

–_N… No –tartamudeó el chico rápidamente–. ¿Y tú? Quiero decir, podemos entrar si quieres. Pero no me importa quedarme aquí… por un rato. Quiero decir, si tú quieres._

–_Sólo un poco más._

–_Sí. Un poco más._

_Con un suspiro de felicidad, Severus encontró los ojos _verdes _de Lily, que lo miraban con timidez. Entonces, con cuidado… como si estuviera aproximándose a una joven cierva, el muchacho, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, depositó un tembloroso beso… en el frente de la chica pelirroja._

_Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y sonrió._

–_¿Sabes? Tú eres así. Como la piedra. Luces tan indiferente. Tan fuerte por fuera. Sólo espero… Quiero decir, quiero… que me permitas… entrar. Para estar dentro… de la piedra._

_Una frase se atragantó en su garganta. Una frase que había querido decirle desde la primera vez que la vio. La frase que quería gritar cada vez que veía que un chico se le acercaba. Una frase que moría por confesar. Y aun así, el inseguro muchacho no consiguió revelar su secreto. De modo que la abrazó con más fuerza y cerró los ojos. __**Algún día se lo diré. Algún día.**_

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Normalizando su respiración, el envejecido espía se puso de pie, recuperando su usual postura estoica. Severus avanzó, esta vez con determinación, hasta el escritorio de madera. Sus largos dedos acariciaron suavemente la roca negra, como si se tratara de una amante. Como si fuera… ella.

Se inclinó y depositó un beso nostálgico… un beso anhelante y doloroso… sobre la piedra. Su insensible coraza le dejó sólo una sensación fría y amarga en los labios.

Severus dejó que su mente se hundiera en un mar de nostálgicos recuerdos. Recuerdos de esa noche, cuando ella le dio aquel regalo tan preciado. Su cuerpo delgado acurrucado entre sus brazos bajo el árbol. El brillo en sus ojos verdes. El sonrojo en su rostro pecoso. La sensación de su piel… contra sus labios.

Su voz… Su petición…

Finalmente, dejó salir un susurró. Una frase.

La frase que había anhelado decir.

–Sólo estás tú… dentro de la piedra, Lily.

_Siempre_.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_La joven pelirroja abrió los ojos. Y sonrió ante lo que vio._

_Los brazos de Severus aún la abrazaban débilmente, pero el muchacho de cabello negro se había quedado dormido. Su usual expresión sarcástica había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una tranquila sonrisa. Lily sintió que su respiración se aceleraba. __**Es ahora o nunca, Lily**__, pensó la chica. __**Se despertará y te dirá que estás siendo una tonta.**_

_Reuniendo todo su valor Gryffindor, Lily se irguió._

_Ignorando al muchacho dormido, la chica pelirroja presionó sus gruesos labios sobre los finos de él, y susurró:_

–_Feliz cumpleaños, Severus… Te… amo._

_Él no se movió._

_Ella suspiró. __**Algún día se lo diré de nuevo. Algún día.**_

_..._

* * *

><p>(1) Fragmento traducido por Miss Jemand.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA y N/T: Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado), Severus.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

En primer lugar, gracias a **Kirin K** por dejarme traducir su historia.

Gracias también a **Miss Jemand**, que me ayudó con la traducción.

Este one-shot estaba pensado para el 9 de enero. Pero lo encontré tarde y no pude traducirlo de inmediato… Así que un poco atrasado, pero acá está.

Espero que hayan disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo al traducirlo.

Y también espero que me dejen algún _review_ diciéndome qué les pareció. Después de todo, ya llegaron hasta acá, ¿no? Es sólo un paso más y harán mi día por completo :)

¡Besos!

_**Andy Black Riddle**_


End file.
